An Afternoon in Paradise
by ImFanci
Summary: Wonder Woman / Superman fluff fic. One-Shot.


**An Afternoon in Paradise**

_Author's Note: I have relented in writing what happens in this fic, and __that the content was influenced by a chat with my friends, Hellacre13 and Arcadia81. I really would not have written this otherwise. _

(Warning: Very Mature Content)

* * *

She was a patient woman. But when it concerned _him_, she was anything but patient.

Diana paced about the balcony of her room. The panoramic views of Themyscira were breathtaking and always had a calming effect on her. But at the moment, all she could think about was seeing her husband again.

Her mother had asked her to come home for a couple of weeks. There were affairs of the state that needed the Champion's input, and Diana had agreed. He was scheduled to arrive tonight to join her for a couple of days. After almost a week of not being together, she was more than eager to see him.

No longer able to continue pacing about, Diana stepped out of her room and made her way out of the palace. There was only one place that she could find some much needed tranquility to ease her anxiousness. As she took the path that lead her farther away from the palace grounds, she passed by a couple of guards and informed them she was not to be disturbed. Diana walked further and further into the thick canopy of trees until she reached her destination. As she emerged into a glade, she smiled at the sight of the large pond that featured a myriad of wild flowers around it and a trickling waterfall at one end. She slipped out of her tunic and dove head-first into the pond.

Diana's head emerged out of the cool water and she began leisurely swimming about. After several laps, she turned her face upwards to simply enjoy the warm afternoon sun on her face and shoulders as she floated in the water.

A sudden swoosh and gust of wind startled her, but she did not panic. Diana opened her eyes to find him standing by the pond's edge. She greeted him with a slow smile as he stood there with his arms crossed. A mock frown furrowed his brows as his eyes sparkled with humor, and desire.

"I thought you were busy working," he said.

"Just taking a break," she replied. "You're early. Care to join me for a swim?"

"No." He grinned when he saw her look of disappointment. His voice turned husky as he added, "But I will join you in there."

She watched as he began to take his uniform off. He carefully laid out his red cape on the grass. The intention for its use excited her. As he took his shirt off, she thought about how much she missed seeing his wonderfully muscled chest and tight stomach. The rest of his clothes were discarded carelessly next to her tunic. He stood there for a moment, letting her enjoy the sight of him before diving into the pond to join her.

He barely broke through the surface before enveloping her in an embrace and kissing her mouth. She moaned into their kiss as their wet bodies made contact, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gods, Kal, I missed you." She told him as she tore her mouth briefly from his.

"I missed you, too." Kal turned his head and spied the sloping slab of rock by the waterfall. Diana followed his gaze, then looked back to find him staring back at her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he swam them towards the rock.

When they got there, Kal lifted her against the cool rock. He watched as the water from above ran down her glistening body. Feeling more aroused than it was possible, he cupped and kissed her breasts, making sure to take the time to give them equal attention with his lips and tongue. He knew how sensitive her nipples were to his mouth as she gasped and shivered in delight. One of her hands clutched his wet hair as the other hand gripped a ledge above her. She let go of his hair and used both hands to grip the ledge as he dipped his head further down her body. His mouth found his intended mark and began to skillfully assault her core. The ledge finally crumbled into fine pieces in her hands as she cried out in pleasure.

Not waiting for her to descend from her climax, he lifted himself up and buried himself within her. Her mouth sought his to welcome their joining. Her arms came around and held him tightly. One of his hands was used as a cushion behind her head against the rock formation. Not once did their mouths break contact with each thrust he drove into her. Neither one of them heard the cracking of the slope they were on top of. Their mingled cries were swallowed into each other's mouths as they finally found the release that had been building up like a tidal wave crashing onto a shore.

They finally took gulping breaths and held onto each other tenderly. Water still trickled down their sated bodies until he moved away from her, only to take her in his arms with him.

"Let's relax for a while," he whispered as he flew them to where his cape lay. Kal landed softly on the ground.

Diana purposefully slid slowly down his body until her feet touched the ground. "Okay. But I don't feel the need to relax. How about you relax…," she said as she trailed her hands and mouth down his torso, "while I return the pleasure you bestowed me before?"

Kal gasped as Diana knelt down in front of him and proceeded to do wonders with her mouth. His fingers had laced themselves in her hair as another hand clutched her shoulders. He was so close to his own release but she abruptly ended the sweet torment. He looked down to see the mischievous grin on her face.

"Come lay down here so that you can fully enjoy yourself." Diana turned away from him. His cape had folded in by a breeze, so she bent over to smooth it out. As she straightened herself, she felt Kal's chest on her back as he pulled her up against him. His hands worked their way to her breasts as he kissed her neck. His palms kneaded as his fingers and thumbs peaked her nipples. "Ahh…I haven't finished…"

"We're going to finish it…together." Kal positioned them until Diana's hands anchored themselves on his cape. With her back arched, he thrust himself into her warmth.

She cried out in ecstasy. Being on her hands and knees with him was not about submitting to dominance. It was more like a sweet surrender to the primal instincts that was elemental in all creatures. And something about being outside amidst the beauty of nature made this intimate act all the more erotic.

She matched each of his thrusts with her own, crying out for him as he for her. The rapture was just exquisite. The tension in their bodies threatened to overwhelm them. She tightened around him as she reached her crescendo. His grasp on her hips tightened as he gave in to his own satisfaction. With a final thrust, he dropped his head onto her back as she threw her head back with a satisfied moan escaping her lips.

They collapsed together on his cape. Lying on their sides, Kal did not let Diana go as he continued to hold her. He whispered into her ear, expressing all the love he felt for her. She, in turn, murmured the same loving words. As they enjoyed the warmth of the sun, the tranquility of the glade, and the comforting trickling of the waterfall, the couple eventually dozed off to sleep.

*********

Meanwhile, at the Palace, General Phillipus rushed to Queen Hippolyta's side. "Your Majesty, tremors are occurring in the forested glen a few miles from the palace. With your permission, I'd like to take some guards with me to investigate the cause."

With a slight wave of her hand and barely a glance to the General, Hippolyta replied, "Don't bother, Phillipus. My daughter was last seen walking in that direction and the Sentinels informed me that my son-in-law has arrived." The Queen turned to Phillipus. "Just be sure to give them their privacy – for now."

"Will an hour be sufficient before putting together a search party for the missing Princess and finding the cause of those mysterious tremors?" The gleam in the warrior's eyes was unmistakable.

Hippolyta gave her a slight nod. "That will suffice. And make sure to remind them that even though they are on Paradise Island, I'm still the Queen and her mother."

"Yes, your Majesty."

End


End file.
